


Love, Winter, And The Time Of Transition

by fifthmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Use Of Seasonal Metaphors, KagaKuro Fanbook 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, kagakuro fanbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthmoon/pseuds/fifthmoon
Summary: Essentially, it’s a poetic story about the two dorks falling in love using temperature and transition.





	

Kuroko reminds him of winter, Kagami realizes. Everything from the blue of his hair and sparkling eyes that mimic the color of shadows cast on virgin snow, to the calm, even notes of his voice; his entire being is as gentle as the tufts of snowflakes that fall from the sky during the most serene of winter nights. Kuroko's presence is enough to tame the fire that rages inside him, stifling the flames that tend to well up to lick his every nerve at the most inopportune moments. Kuroko's touch is enough to form frost on his skin, like a kiss from the goddess of winter herself, filling him with a relieving coolness that he welcomes especially during the unbearable days of summer.

*   *   *

Kagami is nothing like winter, Kuroko muses. Winter makes a subtle, creeping descent upon the world, getting under his skin, seeping into his bones. Before he can even acknowledge its arrival, it’s already coursing through his veins, chilling him from the inside out, whereas Kagami's presence assaults his senses without any tact, filling him with the same, feverish warmth that summer brings. It may sound unbearable, but in the cold months of winter, this feeling is a familiar, welcome one.

*   *   *

Kagami’s feelings for Kuroko transition into love like spring erupts into summer.

Just when he grows accustomed to the comfort of the mild weather, and just when he thinks how wonderful it would be if things could carry on like this always, the very next day is when the sweltering, summer heat rises—heavy, intense and overwhelming.

The moment Kagami realizes his feelings is the moment he first hesitates.

He is already accustomed to their everyday rituals: the conversations they share before class, during lunch, in the locker room. The dynamic they share during practice, and even one-on-one matches outside of school. The walk home they share at the end of the day. Even sharing the same water bottle comes as naturally as sharing notes from class. And then the fist bump is their simplest exchange: a wordless form of acknowledgement, of encouragement, of validation.

It’s all a comfortable routine.

Until Kagami is reaching for the matted hair sticking to Kuroko’s forehead. Kuroko is drenched in sweat after an extended period of exertion during a particularly grueling match, his wet hair clinging together to form several pointed blue spikes, like icicles, sharp but still so fragile. Kagami is tempted to break up the icicles by brushing his hair to one side with a tender sweep of his fingers, but he hesitates when the tips make contact with pale skin. He instead opts to roughly tousle the hair with his palm—a much less intimate but still affectionate gesture he allows himself—and it has him wondering:

Why did he hesitate? Why did he stop himself from touching Kuroko like that? He casually touches Kuroko all the time, so why is now any different? Is he afraid of wanting more? Is he afraid Kuroko would sense him wanting more? But wouldn’t he only be concerned with things like that if he—

He loves Kuroko.

The realization hits him like the first, unbearable day of summer.

*   *   *

Kuroko’s feelings for Kagami transition into love like fall eases into winter.

How is it determined if winter has begun? Could it be as simple as going by the winter solstice? Or does it begin with the first snowfall? If snow never comes, does it begin with the first bitter wind that stings the tip of the nose? Or does it begin when the warmer coats are retrieved from the back of the closet?

When does Kuroko first realize he has fallen for his light? It’s as hard to determine as the official start of winter.

His heart takes careful steps toward love the same as he would take careful steps on ice toward trusting it to support his weight. He already knows too well for his age the loss of friends he holds dear, so his feelings are more careful, more hesitant. He is afraid to be left behind again, afraid to be forgotten.

Perhaps Kuroko realizes his feelings after one of Kagami’s many simple gestures, as ordinary as a cool bottle pressed to his head during practice. Perhaps there is one kind gesture too many, causing his heart to finally overflow.

There is a moment Kuroko notices Kagami is reaching for him. There is a look in his eyes that tells of longing. He feels the rough fingertips on his skin, and for a moment, Kuroko thinks Kagami is about to caress his face, right out in the open, in front of their team, in front of everyone. Then Kagami takes him roughly by the head to tousle his hair, the same as always. Is he imagining things, then? Was there more to that look? Does Kuroko want there to be more?

He does.

The same as Kuroko is Kagami's gatekeeper to the True Zone, Kagami is the gatekeeper to his own, guarded heart, unfreezing locks that had long been iced over with his endless supply of warmth.

Kuroko can’t pinpoint the moment he falls, but that’s because it’s as though the feelings have always been there. Like the chill in your bones when you acknowledge the arrival of winter.

*   *   *

Kuroko and Kagami stand on their favorite outdoor basketball court. It’s the same one where they played their first one-on-one, and the same one where they renewed their vows to be shadow and light, and to become number one in Japan.

Breaths coming in hot puffs, visible vapors mixing with the cold night air, their bodies bend forward from fatigue and their hands rest on their knees as they attempt to recharge. The duo have paused their current game to acknowledge the very first snowfall of the year, drifting down serenely from the inky-black sky. They resume, but a thin layer of snow begins to build. Their footwork creates motion lines on the surface and soon an abstract painting forms to tell the story of their game. The snow continues and finally they're forced to stop when Kagami, never lacking in boundless enthusiasm, slips and practically falls, Kuroko catching him with hands splayed across his broad back and legs vibrating with effort to right him.

“Wow, it's really sticking,” Kagami says absently as he stares off into the sky. He makes no attempt to remove his weight from Kuroko, though, as if to test his strength and nerves.

Kuroko huffs, head-butting Kagami square in the back and forcing him to stand straight. Kagami laughs but offers no complaint, still transfixed on the somber beauty of the snowfall.

The two stand absently for a few minutes, their breaths continuing to steam as they watch their footwork become concealed by another layer of powder.

“It’s not everyday we get to see snow, huh,” Kagami says with a dopey grin on his face. The expression doesn’t go unnoticed by Kuroko. “Oh! Here’s something I haven’t done in a long time.”

Kagami makes his way to the bench and shrugs his thick coat back on, then collapses on the ground, arms and legs spread wide as he prepares to make a snow angel.

Kuroko understands wordlessly and also throws his coat back on so he can collapse next to Kagami. He spreads out in the opposite direction but his head still ends up adjacent to his partner’s—almost touching. Almost too close.

Looking up to the sky, only a few stars can be seen, untouched by the dense cloud cover. The stars that shine through adversity.

“Do you like winter, Kuroko?”

“Not particularly.”

“That's what I thought. You don't seem to fair well in the cold, and yet… winter reminds me of you most.”

“Really?”

“Of all the seasons, I mean… I guess…” Kagami tries his best to articulate. “I read this fact once that the world gets quieter when it snows, like, when it falls it somehow absorbs soundwaves or something.”

Kuroko chuckles. “I see.”

“The eerie silence of a snowy, winter’s night. Your presence is like that, so nights like this will always remind me of you, you know?”

“You say that as though there will come a time where I won't be around you anymore,” Kuroko says hesitantly.

“Sometimes I worry about that,” Kagami admits.

“Is that what you want to happen?”

“Of course not!”

“Then, I don’t see why it has to.”

Kagami goes quiet, and Kuroko smiles.

“Here I was thinking I was the only one who worries over things like that. Perhaps we share similar fears, after all,” Kuroko says.

“I’m not going to leave you behind, not even if you ask me to.” Kagami says determinedly. “I made a promise and I don’t plan on changing it no matter how many times we win or lose. I promised to be your light, and a light does not take a step forward without their shadow.”

Impressed, Kuroko dares to turn his head to look at Kagami, only to be greeted by the most serious expression his partner has ever worn. Their faces are already so close, but Kagami closes the remaining few inches as he captures Kuroko’s lips in a gentle kiss. Noses press into chins because of their awkward position, but it is still their first kiss, and it is perfect all the same.

*   *   *

“We don’t even understand something’s going on. We don’t even understand, so how could this be wrong.” Kagami croons in English.

Kuroko and Kagami are still on their backs watching the snowflakes descend to the shadowy world, illuminated only by the surrounding streetlamps. The only change is that Kuroko has shifted so he is now at Kagami’s side, their hands now interlaced.

“An American song?” Kuroko asks, opting for the idle question since he can’t understand the lyrics to comment on them.

“Canadian actually.” Kagami chuckles quietly. Kuroko joins in the laughter, which only prolongs Kagami’s, and Kuroko wonders how that was even funny to begin with, but it’s just nice to hear the baritone of his voice reverberating throughout the empty court.

“I’m so in love with you… how could I… ever be untrue. God I love you.” Kagami mumbles a few more lines of the song, squeezing Kuroko’s hand after the last line.

Kuroko squeezes back, knowing it’s because it’s important, whether or not he understands the words. The thing is, this time he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been almost a year since I posted any works on here. I’ve been meaning to share this particular story for a long while. This was my submission for the KagaKuro Fanbook back in December, which was just an incredible project to be part of! I wanted to share it with all who didn’t get a chance to grab the book, and, well, now that it’s almost winter weather again, perhaps this is an appropriate time. I also wanted to be able to share something extra on KagaKuro Day, and this was lying around! Heh! Enjoy!


End file.
